Mercenary Trio
Oli's Character Basic Info= Song Seung-Tae Child of Dionysus Earth/Jigu/지구 Leader of the Mercenary Trio Name: Song Seung-Tae Age: 18 (biologically 62; Born 3rd June 1934) Mortal Parent: Song Young-Nee God Parent: Dionysus Siblings: Other children of Dionysus Song Hana (sister) Model: Jonghyun Personality: ''-'' (this space is needed xD) |-| History= Song Young-Nee was said to be a beautiful woman, worthy enough to get any man she desired. Instead of going for a handsome man, it seemed she went for a homeless one by the name of David. The strange thing was, is that nobody ever saw her with him and when she was pregnant by two months from their alleged meeting, suspicions were raised. WIP Brocky's Character Basic Info= Bae Seoyun Daughter of Eros Water/Mul/물 Name: Bae Seoyun Age: 17 Mortal Parent: Bae Minho God Parent: Eros Siblings: Other children of Eros Bae Cheol-Su (Young Brother) Model: Seohyun Personality: ''-'' |-| History= WIP Sophie's Character Basic Info= Song Hana Child of Notus Air/Gonggi/공기 The Maknae Name: Song Hana '' '''Age:' 16 Mortal Parent: Song Young-Nee God Parent: Notus Siblings: Other children of Notus Song Seung-Tae (brother) Model: Goo Hara Personality: ''-'' |-| History= WIP Hyu's Character Basic Info= Bae Cheol-su Son of Palaemon Fire/Hwajae/화재 Name: Bae Cheol-su Age: 16 Mortal Parent: Bae Minho God Parent: Palaemon Siblings: Other children of Palaemon Bae Seoyun (older sister) Model: Park Jin Young Jr. Personality: ''-'' |-| History= WIP JOINT HISTORIES YO Outline on how Histories should go: So since we're all doing siblings (Me and Sophie/Brocky and Hyu) >.< This is how it should go. *'Early Childhood:' Normal shit pls but like since we're doing siblings try and do the same?? *'First Monster Attack:' normal shit again lmao *'Teenage years:' This is basically, write from the first monster attack to the age of them being scouted by the government. Basically, they need to feel strong enough to volunteer for something to help their country, like patriotic and wanting South Korea to be South Korea *'FIRST JOINT PARAGRAPH:' I will be writing this. In this, it'll explain how they had training and their first few attacks they did as a group of 4. Note: Hyu, you can add on your char leaving if you want in a separate paragraph or I could do it *'Missions:' They'd do a few missions by themselves, write about them here *'SECOND JOINT PARAGRAPH:' Again, I'll write this. In this, they'll be caught and executed either by the North Koreans, or by accident, ambushing an American base and being shot down in the thought that they're North Koreans. The gods will save them, their parents will beg Zeus to allow them to be saved in which he does. Each child will go to a different god or goddess to be their servant. Sharing gods is allowed, but not wanting ideally. *'Servant life:' Basically, here just describe what they do. You can also have add in any curses wanted *'Arriving at Camp:' Basically, think of a reason as to why the Gods would send them back to Camp Group Paragraph One= As the year 1951 was reaching it's close the South Korean government was desperate to find ways to ensure safety for it's people. Around January 1952 they scouted for five young adults who were willing to sacrifice their lives for the South. It took them a few weeks but soon they had compiled an elite squad made up five teenagers; Song Seung-Tae, Bae Seoyun, Song Hana, Bae Cheol-Su and Im Min-Ah. The five were trained as soon as they swore allegiance and by June 1952 they had become killing mercenaries who had the target of ambushing North Korean soldiers as they were unaware. WIP |-| Group Paragraph Two= WIP |-|